Day Of Judgement 2
by Telsk
Summary: Years after Day of Judgement Ben wakes up to find out exciting news.
1. Chapter 1

Day of Judgment 2: Crossing The Line

Chapter 1: The Return

(For those of you who didn't read Day of Judgment I suggest reading it first then this one. But you don't have to.)

Disclaimer: I do not own trademarks on the TNA or any of the wrestlers.

I woke up that morning the way I did many days recently, thinking what could have been. My name is Ben Bordonaro I was a WWE superstar. Hell I had even won a Royal Rumble, and had my own stable. However things went down hill from there. About two weeks after the rumble disaster struck. I was doing a big move and landed wrong on my neck. I had to have surgery and have been out for a long time since. Sure I still talk to some of the guys but it's just not the same. I even started working indy shows again just to get that feeling I had when stepping into the ring. I even formed a tag team with this guy Chris Cameron and he and I have become good friends.

The phone rang one morning, shaking me out of my nostalgic haze. I stumbled to my phone.

"Hello?" I said acting being groggy.

"Ben its Chris" A familiar voice said. "You'll never believe who I just got off the phone with. Mic Foley from TNA. He wants to sign us and wants us to be in Orlando this week's Impact."

"Ha Ha Ha Chris." I said yawning. "Could you at least have waited until after I got my coffee before making a joke like that?"

"I'm not joking" He said. "Foley wants to bring us in as a surge in the TNA Tag Division. He asked us to bring our gear so we can face one of the teams already there as our try out."

That shocked me awake. This was my chance to be in the spot light once again and this time I had a partner I new I could rely on without question. My mind raced as I tried to figure out what I needed to do to be ready.

"Ben?" Dave asked. "Ben are you there?"

I looked back at the phone. I had forgotten Dave was still on the line.

"Yeah I'm here" I said. "Ok can you take care of the ride to Orlando? My car is all but falling apart and I don't think it could hold together for a road trip."

"Sure man" Chris said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow with the rest of the details. I think we should break out the duster coats for this."

With that he hung up. The duster coats he referred to were a couple of coats we found at a street fair that was part of a charity event we wrestled at. They were in good condition and were almost identical. We had a friend fix them up and were waiting for the right moment to debut them. This seemed like the perfect time.

The rest of the week went by really quick. I spent half the time watching the recorded TNA wrestling episodes on my DVR so I could know everything there was to know about TNA. From The Hulk Hogan news to the names of everyone on the roster and their styles. I knew it all. The rest of the week was basically spent making sure my ring gear was set and packed up. I was already for the trip and my shot at reviving my career.

When the day came to finally make the trip up to Orlando. I was as excited as a five year old at Christmas. Chris pulled up in his car and I tossed my bag into the back seat and hopped in. I could tell Chris was just as excited as I was. I even caught him speeding a few times.

As we drove into Orlando I felt a surge of energy I hadn't felt since the day I debut in wwe. We pulled up to the back of universal where we were met by security. They guided us to a parking lot behind the studio where TNA does its shows. Chris pulls into a spot and looks at the building.

"Well there it is" Chris said. "TNA's Impact Zone is in there. Grab your bag and let's head in."

I grabbed my bag and followed Chris. It seemed like just as we entered the building we ran into Mic Foley.

"Ah you must be Chris and Ben" Mic said. "TNA's potentially next big tag team. I've seen you on tapes and I got to say you really are good. The question is can you be good when the lights are on and the crowd's roaring?"

"I think we are" I said as I shook Mic's hand. "After all I have been out there before in WWE. I know this is a different type of crowd than what they had but I think we can handle it no problem."

"Ph Yeah I forgot you worked with them" Mic said. "I'll have to let JB know when he introduces you. He's going to do an interview with you before your match and he'll tell you who you're facing. Down the hall are the locker rooms. You can change into your gear there and then head farther down the hall to the interview area. JB will be waiting for you there."

We both nodded and headed back to the locker rooms. I got changed quickly and started to explore the area while I waited for Chris. The first place I headed for was catering. My stomach was grumbling from the long drive from Buffalo to Orlando. I found the room and looked around.

The room was filled with wrestlers. Some I knew from my time watching the old WWE and WCW, Some I knew from working indy shows, and some I knew very little about. The first group that caught my eye looked like the United Nations had come to TNA. The guy I knew as Davari in WWE, a Japanese guy, a few guys who looked like British Bulldog want-to-bes, and a bald guy in a suit. They were talking with one of my idols in wrestling Kevin Nash. I couldn't really tell what they were saying but it seemed important so I didn't interrupt them.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" A familiar voice said. "It's our old friend Ben Bordonaro."

I turned around and sure enough Bubba Ray and D-von Dudley were standing there along with Rhino and some rookie with a weird hair cut. Bubba looks me over.

"I guess it's true that TNA will take anything WWE throws away" Bubba said. "Last time we saw you; you were being carted out of a stretcher and sent back down to the minor leagues. What are you doing here cluttering up our company?"

I could feel my anger level rising. I didn't want to make a big scene here though.

"Well if you must know I am here for a tag team try out with my friend Chris" I said calmly. "We were personally invited by Mic Foley. I'm more wondering why it's such a big deal to you. If memory serves I beat you two so many times that I thought you learned not to mess with me."

The rookie looked angry at my comments. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't place him. I looked him over and figured it wasn't him it was who he reminded me of.

"This guy the new Spike?" I asked. "He looks like he got some more meat on his bones than that little runt you used to get bossed around by."

The rookie looked angry and so did the Dudleys. Bubba had to hold the kid back from taking a swing at me.

"Easy Jessie you'll get a shot at him another day." Bubba said as Rhino and D-von take him out of the room. "good luck in your match tonight Ben. I want to get a few shot in at you soon."

Bubba follows the others out of the room. I grab a sandwich from the table and start chomping down until I see Chris walk over. I met up with him and we headed over to the interview area. A man with a microphone stands waiting.

"You must be JB." Chris stated.

"That's me and you must be the new tag team." JB answered. "Ben and Chris. By the way do you have a team name or something? That way I can introduce you to the fans properly."

I looked at Chris. He was always good with wrestling names. In fact he was going to be wrestling under the name of Chris Baine. It wasn't his real name but close enough that way fans didn't bother him when he was home relaxing. He looked like he was thinking for a bit then turned to me.

"How about The DOA Crew." Chris says. "We can even call that double team move we do the 'Doomed On Arrival'."

"Sounds good to me." I said as we got into position.

The red light turned on the camera. As it did all my nerves just melted away.

"Hello fans and welcome to another great night of TNA impact. Tonight we're going to start off with a tag team match where a new tag team will debut and if they can win will get a spot on the TNA roster. Let me introduce them they are Ben Bordonaro and Chris Baine. They are the DOA Crew"

We quickly slide on our duster coats that Chris had brought and walk into view of the camera. I stand on one side of JB and Chris on the other.

"Alright Let's start with Ben." JB Says. "Ben you've been around the business before. You were very successful in a different organization. How do you think you'll do here in TNA?"

"That's right" I said looking straight at the camera. "I have been around the block before and know what this business can do to you. I was on top of the world and then with a neck injury I was dropped from my former company like a ton of bricks. That's something I don't see TNA doing. On a different note, the company I was in used to see the bigger guys as their potential champions not giving the little guys their shots that's why I like it here in TNA. You don't have to be a Super Heavyweight to get anywhere. That's why I'm here. Not just Because Hulk Hogan is working here. I'm here because this truly is the future of professional wrestling."

"And How about you Chris?" Jab asked. "You have been working with Ben for a while. Do you think you can win your match tonight against the Motor City Machine Guns?"

Well now I knew who we were facing. Chris Sabin and Alex Shelly are two of the greatest lightweights in the tag division. I have seen them in the ring in person. When they sync up there is nothing better for a show. I knew we would have to be at the top of our game and I could see in Chris' eyes he was thinking the same.

"It's like this JB" Chris said. "The Guns are an amazing team but Ben and I are ready for anything that comes our way. You see they are a good highflying team but with Ben's technical skills and my power I think we can handle them."

I felt a rush of confidence from Chris' words.

"That's Right" I said. "Sabin, Shelly, Your doomed on Arrival."

We walked of the set and made our way to the entrance tunnels. Mic stopped us before we got out to the crowd.

"Hey boys how ya doing?" Mic aked. "I wanted to catch ya before you go out there. One of the security guards got me a message that an old friend of your is sitting right at front row Ben. A lady name Arianna."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe Arianna was actually here in Orlando. Mic and Dave both looked like they could see just how shocked I was.

"Any ways" Mic said. "My sources tell me that Arianna was dropped by WWE and so I was thinking that maybe you guys could use a manager."

I couldn't believe my ears. Mic wanted my old friend Arianna to join us and TNA.

"It's ok with me" Dave said looking at me.

"Alright but I want to be the one to tell her" I said. "We'll go out there and I'll invite her over the guard rail. Then we'll give her the rest of the details later."

"Alright" Mic Said. "Hit the music."

A nice almost country song started playing as Chris and I walk out. The crowd is electric when we make our way to the ring. We stop at ringside right about where Arianna is. I don't make eye contact and just lean on the guard rail.

"It's been a while Arianna" I said trying to look like I wasn't surprised to see her. "You know you really shouldn't be in the crowd."

"Oh then were should I be?" She asks giving me a look. "I don't work for WWE anymore as if you noticed."

"Weel I think you should be closer to ring side" I said as I reach out my hand to help her over the rail. "As The DOA Crew's Manager."

I couldn't tell if she was in shock or awe as I helped her over the rail. She gave me a hug and the three of us entered the ring. Chris and I were both pumped to get this match rolling. My heart almost skipped a beat when the guns music started playing. They were obviously the crowd favorite, I knew we would have to try and win over the crowd as well as win this match and it was plain to see neither of those were going to be easy with the energy and ability of the Guns.

I started off the match against Sabin who tried to rush me once the bell rang. However I caught him coming in and landed a nearly perfect bell to belly overhead suplex. Sabin rolls to his knees and gives me a look that to me said nice job. He tried a few times to rush me and each time I had a counter for him. Finally he tags in Shelly. I look over at Chris who from the look of him wants in too. I tag him in and step to the outside.

The Match up between Chris and Shelly was a bit more of a seesaw battle than Sabin's and mine. Shelly was a bit too fast for chris and was able to get in some offence every so often but when Chris got a hold of Shelly there was some major impact. It was obvious both would need a tag soon. Both Sabin and I had our arms reached out. Sabin was first to be tagged in but I was not to far behind.

I stepped back through the ropes just in time to get a kick to the face. I hit the mat and then feel a pair of boots driven into my gut. I look and see the ropes right by me. As Sabin tries another low dropkick I slide myself out of the ring. Arianna helps me to my feet. Dave meets with me and checks how I'm doing. We both hear some commotion in the ring. By the time we look Sabin is diveing over the top rope towards us. We catch him and drop him right on the guard rail. Shelly tries nad get the same result. The ref has reached a count of seven. Chris and I roll into the ring and look down as both guns lay on the floor. The ref reaches ten. Neither of the guns are up. The bell rings and our arms are raised. Chris looks at me and I nod. We got to the out side and help the guns to their feet. They both look confused and the four of us re-enter the ring as if the match is still going on.

I thought they were going to attack us again but instead they just extend their hands in friendship. We exchanged hand shakes when a new music played. Sabin and Shelly seemed to know the music and turned to face the entrance way. Out from the tunnels comes Bubba and D-Von. Bubba has a microphone.

"Sabin, Shelly, I sugest you get out of the ring" Bubba said. "D-von and I have a problem with TNA's newest tag team and we're about to settle it."

Sabin calls for a microphone from one of the camera men.

"Ray your jokeing right?" Sabin said. "This has got to be the worst time to fight a team. They just got finished with a match between us. They are probably sore, tired, and a bit memorized by our greatness. So…."

Chris grabs the microphone from Sabin.

"Sore but I think we got enough for a fight." Chris looks at me and I nod. "So why don't you walk the ramp and get into the ring and test your might. I promise you you'll be DOA."

Bubba and D-von march down to the ring as Sabin and Shelly leave. While they climb in I make sure Arianna gets out of the ring too. I turn around just as the Dudley boys enter the ring. They both seem to get in my face more than Chris'. Bubba threw the first punch hitting me square on the side of my head. I wobble back and then return one of my own. Chris makes sure D-von doesn't get a shot in by landing a hard right.

We fight on with neither side really getting an advantage. I get a good shot on bubba sending him to the outside. The fans are going wild. Some of the fans infront of me are telling me to turn around. I do and get hit with a wicked spear from Rhino who must have gotten into the ring. I tell you it hurt like hell. The next thing I know Chris is standing over me with a kendo in hand. He helps me up and along with arianna helps me out of the ring and to the back.

As we make it to the back stage area Mic is sitting in and watching the match on a monitor. He gives us a bit of an applause as we make it to him.

"I tell you what guys" Mic said. "I like what I see of you out there. You had a great match against one of the top teams in TNA and then got into a fight with one of the top teams in the history in team 3D. And hearing the fan reaction. I mean we're gonna have to check if there still is a roof on this place. Look why don't you get some rest in your locker room and talk. I'm sure your going to want to see what happens later."

Chris and Arianna help me back to the locker room. After I am all set Chris heads out to get me a drink and let me and Arianna catch up on old times.

"So WWE let you go" I said holding my ribs that were hurting greatly. "I thought that stable would go on forever without me.I mean Dave was just like me and I thought he would take over and bring you guys to fame."

"More like drive us into the ground" Arianna said. "he just kept making decisions and not worrying about the repercussions. One by one we broke off and did our own thing. I unfortunately fell through the cracks in WWE. I was set as a interview personality when my heart belonged in the ring. I ended up leaving the wwe about five months after you were released. I just started getting back into the swing of being a fan of wrestling. You know how it is. Once you tasted the big time it's hard to just watch."

"Yeah I do" I answered. "It's tough to see people you work with and think that it could have been me out there. I mean look at me. I was in line to have a heavyweight title shot. Then this neck injury side lines me and I never thought I would get back to the main stream. Then about a week ago I get a call from Chris. And well the rest is history. Any ways would you like to be the DOA Crew's permanent manager? "

Her eyes widen in shock. There is a quiet pause and then she nods. I was so excited and I knew Chris would be too. Chris walks in with a bottle of water.

"Alright I got good news." Chris said. "Were officially TNA superstars. The DOA Crew will be in two singles matches next week I will be faceing Rhino and you Ben will be faceing "Brother Ray" of Team 3D."

"Cool" I said takeing the cap off my water. "But what about tonight?"

"Well" Chris replies. After the show there is a big autograph party and Mic wants us to be part of it. HE told me to tell you to get changed and meet him at the entrance way after the show. I'm going to grab something at catering before they close down. I'll catch ya in a bit. "

As Chris leaves Arianna heads out to tell the group she was with not to wait up for her. I get changed and sit back down to rest my ribs. Just as I sit I hear a nock at the door.

"Yeah, Come in." I yell.

The door opens and a large man wearing a blue flannel shirt and a mask walks in. I knew who it was from the moment he walked in. "The Monster" Abysse as he was called had worked a few indy shows in western NY. He even did a show at the local baseball diamond that was named the Ball Park Brawl. I had never faced him but of all the TNA superstars I think he was the one I knew the best.

"You're one of the two new guys huh?" He asked. "I've heard of you. You're the guy who almost made a big name for himself in WWE then went back to the indy shows. I have seen a match or two of yours and I think you got great potential. Just don't go around acting to mighty or there is a locker room of guys ready to knock you down, including me."

"Well thanks Abyss" I replied.

"Oh Call me Chris" He interrupted."

"Ok 'Chris'" I said getting back to my comment" "Don't worry about me getting to mighty. That happened before and an injury brought me back down. If you heard about my WWE career then you probably know about that."

:Oh yes I do" Abyss answered. "But sometimes history repeats itself. And I don't want to be the one who extinguishes such a bright future. All I'm saying is to earn what you want here and you'll be fine. I got to go for my match. I just wanted to let you know."

Abyss left and I started thinking. Was I really that big a threat to others here in TNA that people are warning me not to step into their territory? Did I really have this potential that everyone else could see but I couldn't? I didn't know but I would find out eventually.

Chris came back in not too long after and then Arianna. Chris grabs his stuff and heads to the bathroom to change. Arianna and I watch the rest of Impact. Everyone was buzzing about Hulk Hogan joining TNA. I had to admit so was I. I had been a Hulkamaniack ever since the first time I saw him on TV.

The show's end was drawing near. The Main event was AJ Styles and Kurt Angel vs Desmond Wolf and Eric Young of World Elite. About half way through a knock comes to our door. We open it up and Mic Foley is standing in the door way.

"Ready to meet the fans?" Mic asked us. "they look like a good crowd to get out there and get your names out there. And even get your fan base going."

We follow Mic to the entrance way were we wait for the end of the main event. Kurt had gotten an Ankle Lock on Eric Young and he had tapped out. Desmond Wolf attacks Kurt. The entire thing turns out into a big brawl. Kurt is able to get the upper hand and Olympic Slam on Wolf. Kurt and AJ walk out of the arena with their arms raised. After the ring clears out JB comes out of nowhere with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen" JB says getting the crowd's attention. "Don't go yet we got a special treat for you. A few of the TNA superstars are going to be coming out here for autographs and pictures. So let's just get this party started. Introducing first the one and only Mic Foley."

Mic turns to us as his music plays.

"See you out there" He says as he walks out. The crowd is very loud when he comes out. He Walks to the ring and grabs the microphone. "Thank you. Now for a group of friends of mine. You saw them debut tonight on Impact. Ben Bordonaro, Chris Baine, and their manager Arianna. Together they are the DOA Crew."

The music we had played on our entrance earlier played. I led Chris and Arianna out to the arena floor. The crowd was louder than earlier. Possibly because Mic gave us an endorsement or the fight we had against 3D. I didn't care though and by the looks of it neither did Chris or Arianna. We made our way down the ramp shakeing fans wands and soaking up the cheers. We enter the ring and Mic hands me a his microphone. He wispers 'their yours' to me and leaves the ring to start signing autographs.

"Did everyone enjoy the show?" I asked and was almost immediately answered by cheers. "That's good. As You know we are the DOA Crew and we're new to TNA. However most of you know this isn't my first trip in pro wrestling. I have to say you guys are a lot better than the crowds I saw from that other company. Your louder, more energetic, and all together more crazy than anything I have ever seen anywhere. I guess it's true that TNA fans are the best in the world."

The crowds roar was almost deafening. I toss Chris The microphone and take Mic's lead to start signing autographs.

"I have to agree Ben" Chris says. "That's why I was wondering why you kept talking. These fans don't want to hear us jabbering they want to party. Let's get a few more guys out here and get this party started."

Impact's music plays and a few more wrestlers come out. Leading the Pack is AJ Styles and Jay Lethal. I make my way around the crowd getting pictures and signing autographs. The crowd eventually dies down and it's just me in the arena. Chris and Arianna had gone to the back and were prepareing to head to the hotel. I sat in the ring looking out at the empty stands. The events of the night replayed in my head. After a while Chris comes for me.

"Yo Ben" Chris says let's go. I want to get back to the hotel and have a drink. Ya Comming?"

I stand up and climb out of the ring. I catch up with Chris and we head out of the arena. Before we make it to his car I look at him.

"And this was on our first day on the job" I said. "Just think what will happen next week"

I hop in the car and we drive off to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making an Impact

I spent the next few days before the next Impact taping at home making sure all my stuff was set so Chris and I could stay in Orlando for the next two weeks. Chris was home tending to some family matters and was going to meet me at the air port. Arianna on the other hand was still in Orlando where she was on vacation. She was going to sat things up for Chris and I in our entrances for this week and our team entrances back at the Impact Zone when she got the chance.

It was about a day before I left to go back to Orlando when I got a Phone call from Chris.

"Hello?" I said trying to act as if I didn't have caller ID.

"Hey Ben" Chris said. "I found something for our ring entrance gear. I'm at this costume shop and found these bandanna and shades. They match our coats perfectly. I'll bring them with me when we head back and I promise your going to love them."

"Ok" I said. "But Let's keep it at that. I don't want to bee too flashy. I mena I don't want to pull a Beer Money and come out on something like the Boozer Cruizer."

""I'll keep that in mind" Laughs then hangs up.

I hang up hoping he doesn't go overboard. He tries to make things big but sometimes it is better to just scale it back. I am not trying to be the next Jessie Ventura or Superstar Billy Grahm so I know to stay away from the flashy and the multi-colored stuff. I just hope he knows.

Then next day I meet Chris at the airport. He has got a goofy look on his face like he knows a secret. I ask him a few times and he just says it's nothing. We hop on the plane and fly to Orlando. The entire time there is this kid on the other side of the aisle staring at us. At one point in the Flight I had to stretch my legs and when I got back to my seat the man sitting with the child gets my attention.

"I'm sorry about my son" the man says. "He thinks you're a pro wrestler. He's a big fan of the sport and thinks any big strong guy is part of the sport."

I let out a bit of a laugh and then look over at Chris. He is trying to act like he's sleeping but the smile on his face is a dead give away I elbow him and look back at the man.

"It's funny you should say that" I said. "Because I am a pro wrestler and so is the guy next to me. We are part of TNA's new tag team the DOA Crew."

The kid's eyes widen in surprise. The Man looks equally surprised. He turns back to his son.

"TNA" he said. "Aren't we going to see that while we are in Universal?"

"Yep that's us" I said acting cheer full. "I got an idea. Why don't you meet Chris and I at the studio about an hour earlier if possible and we'll get you a back stage tour. Our friend Arianna could probably help too. Where are you sitting?"

"Front row" the kid said. "Just next to the announce table. I am a fan of Taz so I wanted to sit near him."

"He's really a big fan of all wrestling." The father said. "I collect old tapes and DVDs of wrestling from the 80's and 90's and he watches them all the time. Your the DOA Crew but what are your names?"

"The goofball behind me pretending to sleep" I say elbowing him in the gut. "Is Chris Baine. And I am Ben Brodonaro."

The man reached out and shook my hand.

"I'm Jack Johnson" the man said. "And this is my son Jeff.. You know your name sounds familiar. Were you in WWE at one point?"

I dropped my head for a second. I can hear Chris laughing behind me so I give him another elbow.

"Yes I was a WWE wrestler once" I said. "But I'm trying to forget those days. I was injured and then released. Besides TNA is more exciting."

I gave Jeff an autograph and so did Chris. We told Jack where to meet us and then Chris and I spent the rest of the flight planning to make this very enjoyable for both Jeff and Jack. Once the plane landed we said our goodbyes to Jack and Jeff and headed to get our bags. As we headed out we saw Arianna waiting by a car. We made our way over.

"Damn it took you long enough" She said trying not to laugh. "How ya guys doing?"

"Great" I said. "We made a friend and we're going to give him and his son a special tour of the TNA backstage. Want to help?"

Arianna smiles as she helps us arrange our bags in the trunk.

"Sure I'll help" she answered. "What do you have in mind?"

We explained or plans to Arianna on the way to the arena. As we pull into the parking lot we are clear on the plan. Once we're parked Arianna goes off and begins to prepare. Chris and I head over to our locker room. Mic was waiting just outside our door.

"Hey just the two I was looking for" Mic said. "Look Team 3D isn't going to be here tonight. They did a show in Japan and are still there. It would take almost a full day just to get back. Since they are not going to be here Rhino backed out of his mach against Chris so that leaves you two open for matches. I think since you had a good showing last week I'm going to let you impress the fans again in a tag match. You two are going to face Beer Money INC. If you happen to win… Maybe we'll talk about a possible tag title shot in the near future."

Mic walks down the hall and around a corner. We set our bags in our locker room and head to catering. We spent the time on the plane talking more than eating so by the time we had gotten or bags all set in the locker room we were starved.

The catering room was just starting to clear out when we got there. I grabed a sub sandwich and Chris grabbed a slice of pizza. We ate until Arianna walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Either you talked your way into a knockout title shot" I said. "Or everything is all set for our guests."

"We're all set" Arianna said as she grabbed a sandwich and sat with us. "I got a few of the guys to agree for some autographs and I got a tour set up for the gack where the pyros are set off. This is going to be so great."

We ate and talked about everything that was happening. I kept an eye on the clock and about ten minutes before we were to meet Jack and his son we wrapped up everything and headed out. Before leaving us Arianna gave us two back stage passes for our guests. Chris and I headed out to the front entrance where the fans came in to watch Impact.

We waited out there for Jack and Jeff to show up. Chris thought they wouldn't but five minutes later Jack and Jeff walk around the corner. Jeff seemed to speed up as he saw Chris and myself waiting. Jack did all he could to keep up with him.

"Well hello there Johsnon's" I said acting a bit goofy. "Are you ready for the ultimate TNA fan experience?"

Jeff could barely contain his excitement. I thought to my self 'ah to be young and energetic like that again'. I handed Jack and Jeff their backstage passes and and opened the door.

"Alright First stop is the DOA Crew Locker Room" I said. "We are going to meet with our manager Arianna. Chris and I are going to give you most of the tour but Arianna will finish it while we prepare for our match tonight."

We lead them down the halls to our locker room. Arianna was waiting by the door. She smiles as we walk up to her.

"Arianna" Chris says. "This is Jeff and Jack Johsnon. They are the fans we met on the plane. Is everything all set for the tour?"

Arianna nodded and we headed off. The first stop on the tour was to the production truck. Jeff seemed amazed at how everything that was part of the show was basically controlled by such a small area. We even showed him how we could control the microphones. Then we headed to the interview area to show what that looked like. Jack was interested on how so much was done from this area and yet there was so little to it. Once we were done we started to look for some of the wrestlers so Jeff could get some autographs. It wasn't hard tough.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard from behind us. "looks like it's our opponents tonight the DOA Crew."

I turn around James Storm and Robert Rhode are standing with the "Boozer Cruiser". I wasn't sure what they were going to do but Arianna seems calm. I figure she must have talked to them.

"Now which one of you is Kasumi?" Storm joked making a reference to the video game DOA. "Relax we heard there were some fans getting a tour and we wanted to say hi."

Jeff pulled a small pad of paper out of his pocket and got their autographs. Storm then leads Rhode away and let us continue the tour. We got autographs from almost everyone on the TNA roster for Jeff. Even Mic stopped by and greeted the two.

It was about twenty minutes before the fans in for the taping when we had one last trip on the tour before Chris and I had to leave. We led them back in the direction of the Interview and towards the tunnel leading to the arena floor. I give a signal to a stage crew member and our music plays. Jack and Jeff follow us as we imitate our own entrance. Then the music stopped and we lead Jeff over to the announce table where Taz was sitting. Jeff almost froze when he saw him.

"Jeff Johnson" I said. "Meet the 'Human Suplex Machine' Taz. Taz this is one of your youngest fans. He like the old ECW and did a lot of research to know where to sit to be the closest to you."

"I'm honored" Taz says shaking Jeff's hand. "It's not every day you meet a fan like that. This must be your dad here."

Jack steps forward.

"Yes" Jack said. "I'm jack Johnson and it is a pleasure to meet you. I actually got to see you wrestle live a few times and was always very impressed. I have never seen someone do a T-bone like you can."

"You should see me when I am grilling" Taz laughs. "Say Ben, Chris shouldn't you be getting ready? I think arianna and I can take care of things from here your second match up tonight."

Chris and I look at each other and head to the back. Before going down the tunnel I turn back to Jeff and Jack. Jeff is sitting next to Taz and Taz is letting him try on a headset. I think to myself "ya did good Ben, ya did good".

Chris and I got changed and sat in the locker room. I think I was getting on Chris' nerves a bit with the way I kept talking about how happy I was that we did this. I guess I was just on cloud nine. That was until a crew member knocked on our door saying it was time for us to go out for our match. Chris handed me my bandanna and glasses as arianna came into the room..

"I got a few pairs of these glasses" Chris said. "So if you want to give Jeff a pair I'll find another fan to give my pair to."

I nodded and walked to the tunnel. While I waited for Chris and Arianna I looked into a small mirrored surface to see what I looked like with my bandanna and glasses. To tell the truth I looked awesome. Once they caught up with me I signaled for our music. I turned back to Chris.

"Let's rock this one ok?" I said before I walked out.

Chris and Arianna follow me out to the ramp and I look out to the crowd. The energy of the crowd last week seem to have doubled. Chris and I walk down to ring side. I take my sunglasses off and look over at Jeff. He was smileing and cheering. I slide my sunglasses onto his face and give him a pat on the head. Chris does a similar thing for a kid sitting in the front row on the other side of the ring. We both slide in and I start warming up.

The second Beer Money's song hit the crowd cheers seemed to double. Storm come riding out on the "Boozer Cruiser" while Rhode seems to be directing traffic. It was amusing seeing them almost party down to the ring. Storm entered the ring and I stepped out to let Chris start the match.

The bell rings and Chris locks up with Storm. Storm gets tossed back into his corner. The crowd is cheering as they lock up again and the same results happen. Storm then tries to use his speed to his advantage. Chris takes a dropkick to the back that sends him face first on the turnbuckle. Storm then opens up with a flurry of rights and lefts to Chris' back until the ref breaks it up. Chris walks over and tags me in.

I step into the ring as Storm rushes in. I catch him and slam him down in a bell to belly suplex. Storm lands hard on his back. I then begin to stomp him a bit before the ref pulls me back. I don't know why, I wasn't doing anything against the rules but I did what the ref told me. Storm got up and we began to exchange lefts and rights. I tell ya for a drunk cowboy he hits really hard..

Storm backs me up into the ropes and then whipped me across the ring into his corner. I could feel a second pair of fists beating my back. Storm tags out and Rhode comes in and begins to unload rights and lefts on me. I knew I was in trouble. Rhode whips me out of the corner and into the ropes. I come back to him and land a desperation clothsline. The crowd goes wild. I can hear them chanting for me. I use every bit of my strength to make the tag into Chris. I roll to the floor and rest. Arianna checks on me while Chris seems to clean house against both Rhode and Storm.

It takes me a few minutes to get back into the match. By the time I am with it enough to climb back onto the ring apron Chris has Storm in a bear hug. Chris looks at me and then drives Strom into our corner. He looks at me.

"Let's finish this" Chris says as he tags me in. I grab Storm and pull him into the middle of the ring and set up a German suplex. Chris charges in and lands a huge boot to Storm's face just before I bring him over for the suplex. Chris knocks Rhode off the apron as I get the three count. The bell rings as Rhode slides back in. He checks on Storm then shakes both mine and Chris' hands. Chris and I walk to the back followed by Arianna..

The second we get to the back I look for the closest chair to sit down. Chris goes and gets me a bottle of water.I could still feel every shot I took in the ring. I didn't even notice Mic walk up to us because I was in so much pain.

"That was a hell of a match" Mic said. "I knew you two would put on a great show against Beer Money. Look I know I told you I might give ya a shot at the tag champions. Well here's ho I am going to work it. Next week you're in a title rush battle royal I'm working on. If either you or Chris win it then you'll get a tag title shot. But I got to warn you that Team 3D as well as Rhyno and Jessie Neal are all in this too. There are others in the battle going for the X division and heavyweight titles too. Plus a few surprise entries from TNA's past and some legends I have been working on getting onto the show."

Chris and I agree to be part of the match. At that point in the night I was sore and wanted to get to the hotel and rest. Chris walks me to the parking lot while Arianna goes to grab my bag.

On the way to the parking lot we heard a loud crash of metal ppes hitting the ground. Chris and I both look and Jessie Neal walks out from behind some of the cases that the television gear. He has an evil smile on his face.

"What's the matter Ben?" Jessie mocked. "Ya look a bit beat up. And I was going to give you a little present. Well might as well share it with your buddy Chris too."

All of a sudden I felt a chair hit me in the back of the head. I hit the ground and then I hear another smack of a chair. Chris lands on the ground. I feel two pairs of hands lift me up and I am able to see Rhyno holding a chair.

"Did you really think we would back down from a fight with you Ben?" the voice of Bubba said. I look over and he is one of the people holding me up. Looking to the other side I see D-von holding my other side. I could barely move as it was after the match I had and now it was impossible.

"You stepped into our turf now" D-von said. "This aint WWE and you dojn't have that big stable to keep us from beating you to a pulp. I think he needs another lesson."

I look in front of myself to see rhino lift up a chair and swing it. The shot hit me square on my head and I fell to the ground out cold. The last thing I heard was the sickening sound of the chair hitting my scull.

I don't know how long I was out but I came to in the medical room at the impact zone. The trainer was working on some paper work when I sat up.

"You ok Ben?" He asked. "You took one hell of beating. What happened?"

"Chris was walking me to the parking lot" I said then paused. "Chris where is he? I know he was attacked by 3D too."

"He's fine" The trainer informed me. "They were targeting you more than him. Chris was the one that got help and brought you here. He just went to talk to Mic about what happened."

About ten minutes later Mic and Chris walk in. Chris has my bag of gear in his hand. Mic takes a look at me and laughs.

"Damn they did a number on you" Mic said. "Trust me I didn't know they were in the building or I would have forced them into your normal match. But since they decided to play tricks with me I have decided to pull them out of this battle royal match next week. Now I'm going to have you, Arianna and Chris escorted out of the building for safety. I'll see you all next week."

I got up and walked out of the medical room with Chris. We met up with Arianna outside and we were walked by security to the car. As we pulled out of the lot I looked out of the window thinking 'what had I gotten myself into this time?'


End file.
